


it is always darkest before dawn

by thebitterbeast



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficmix, a somewhat AU take on the Originals' storyline, and actually /giving/ Bonnie a storyline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitterbeast/pseuds/thebitterbeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's odd to realise that the only person staunchly in your corner is one of the people you should be fighting against.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it is always darkest before dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Semi-AU ficmix on how Kol could sway Bonnie away from the people she allies herself with. (I don't call them friends, because it has been a long time since we've seen that.)

  
  
For as long as she can remember, Bonnie has been dreaming of a man. his face is shrouded in the shadows, and each time she dreams of him, he comes a little bit closer. Each time she reaches out to him, he draws a little bit nearer. The man is taller than her _(but then almost everybody is)_ and she **knows**  in her bones that he is older than he seems. But his eyes, brown like liquid chocolate, gaze into her very soul, compel her forward, to call out to him.

Every day she wakes up without seeing his face, her heart aches to sleep again.

* * *

  
As the years go by and she grows older, as she learns to steel her heart from loss and pain, and shield herself with her magic. As her friends slip away and she is left to save herself, save the town. As she grows old in her youth.

She calls out to him in her dreams. No name, just a soundless scream for him to hear.

* * *

  
The night she sees his face he tells her to wake up. She does, breathless and overwhelmed and wanting to never to wake up again from her dreams by his side.

She sees his face during the day, and her heart skips a beat. Bonnie should not want to rush over to this unnamed phantom's side, not when she sees him by Klaus and knows him to be an Original. Yet when his eyes flicker to hers, brown like liquid chocolate, and familiar, and warm, she drowns.

She turns to flee from what he silently says to her.

**wake up.**

* * *

  
He is everywhere she must be. At school, at the park, at the grille, at the part time job she gets at the book store. Everywhere. But he never approaches her. He simply watches. Stands there, so close, and yet still out of her reach.

Only she knows he is not. If she reaches out, if she calls out to him, Kol will come running. But Bonnie is scared. Scared of letting him in, scared of letting herself go. Scared of what she feels. Scared of what it means.

She's scared that he is right. She needs to wake up.

**or she will die.**

* * *

  
He kisses her the first night her friends try to kill his family. He appears at her doorstep, and waits. No demands to be let in, like the other vampires she knows. No threats. Nothing.

She steps out of the house, and he moves in a blur. He wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her to him, mouth covering hers. She feels no fear. In his arms, she feels safe. Like she knew she would. _(Like she was scared she would.)_  There is no hesitation as she wraps her arms around his neck and tangles her fingers in his dark hair.

He leaves as suddenly as he arrives. She is left on her porch, panting and wanting and wondering when she let herself become this.

* * *

  
As war rages around her, Bonnie pulls away and into herself. She cannot bring herself to help her friends any longer, not when she isn't sure what they're fighting for. Not when she isn't sure what she is willing to lose for them. _(She has nothing left to give.)_

Kol is nowhere to be seen. It hurts more than Bonnie will admit. She keeps the facade of calm indifference, willing herself not to cry in the dark hours of the night. Not even her friends see through the mask she has carefully crafted.

The final day of the battle between the people she has known all her life and the Originals draws near and Bonnie locks herself into her house. She wants nothing to do with any of it anymore. She doesn't dream at night of brown eyes like chocolate, she has woken up.

* * *

  
But the phantom that has haunted her for so many years is gone and Bonnie is alone.

Until he shows up at her door again, and this time he reaches out to her, and she is not. 

**Author's Note:**

> actual mix can be found here: http://67chevywinpala.livejournal.com/25041.html


End file.
